The Silent Devourer's Sons, Half-Fiend Krakens
Gargantuan Native Outsider (Aquatic) Hit Dice: 20d10+200 (310 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: swim 20 ft. Armor Class: 23 (+2 Dex, -4 size, +15 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 21 Base Attack/Grapple: +20/+46 Attack: Tentacle +30 melee (2d8+14/19-20) Full Attack: 2 tentacles +30 melee (2d8+14/19-20) and 6 clawed arms +25 melee (2d6+7) and bite +25 melee (4d6+7) Space/Reach: 20 ft./15 ft. (60 ft. with tentacle, 30 ft. with arm) Special Attacks: Smite Good, Improved grab, constrict 2d8+14 or 2d6+7 Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., immunity to poison, Resistance to acid 10, cold 10, electricity 10, and fire 10; Damage reduction: 10/magic, Spell Resistance 30, ink cloud, jet, low-light vision, spell-like abilities, Fiendish Spell-Like Abilities Saves: Fort +22, Ref +14, Will +13 Abilities: Str 38, Dex 14, Con 31, Int 25, Wis 20, Cha 22 Skills: Concentration +22, Diplomacy +8, Hide +2, Intimidate +17, Knowledge (geography) +19, Knowledge (nature) +18, Listen +30, Search +30, Sense Motive +17, Spot +30, Survival +5 (+7 following tracks), Swim +22, Use Magic Device +17 Feats: Alertness, Blind-Fight, Combat Expertise, Improved Critical (tentacle), Improved Initiative, Improved Trip, Iron Will Alignment: Neutral Evil The Silent Devourer's sons are six gargantuan krakens with dark skin, big red eyes and one huge white horn on their forehead. They have six clawed tentacles that act like short arms (about 30 feet long); and two large tentacles (60 feet long) covered with barbs. Their beaklike mouth is located where the tentacles meet the lower portion of its body. Born out of the unholy union between her mother, The Silent Devourer, and an unkown denizen from the Abyss, these six krakens were raised by their mother in the Lake of Shadows; but as time went by, and food and space became scarce, they decided to search for a place of their own in the underdark... The Silent Devourer's sons speak Common, Undercommon, Kuo-Toan, Abyssal and Aquan. Combat: Krakens strike their opponents with their barbed tentacles, then grab and crush with their arms or drag victims into their huge jaws. An opponent can make sunder attempts against a kraken’s tentacles or arms as if they were weapons. A kraken’s tentacles have 20 hit points, and its arms have 10 hit points. If a kraken is currently grappling a target with one tentacle or arm, it usually uses another limb to make its attack of opportunity against the sunder attempt. Severing a kraken’s tentacle or arm deals damage to the kraken equal to half the limb’s full normal hit points. A kraken usually withdraws from combat if it loses both tentacles or three of its arms. A kraken regrows severed limbs in 1d10+10 days. Improved Grab (Ex):' To use this ability, the kraken must hit with an arm or tentacle attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. '''Constrict (Ex):' A kraken deals automatic arm or tentacle damage with a successful grapple check. Jet (Ex): A kraken can jet backward once per round as a full-round action, at a speed of 280 feet. It must move in a straight line, but does not provoke attacks of opportunity while jetting. Ink Cloud (Ex): A kraken can emit a cloud of jet-black ink in an 80-foot spread once per minute as a free action. The cloud provides total concealment, which the kraken normally uses to escape a fight that is going badly. Creatures within the cloud are considered to be in darkness. Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—control weather, control winds, dominate animal, resist energy. Caster level 9th. The save DC is Charisma-based (16 + spell level). Fiendish Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day-Darkness, Poison, Unholy aura. 1/day-Desecrate, Unholy blight, Contagion, Blasphemy, Unhallow, Horrid wilting, Summon monster IX (fiends only), Destruction. Caster level 20th. The save DC is Charisma-based (16 + spell level). Smite Good: Once per day the creature can make a normal melee attack to deal an extra damage of 20 against a good foe. Skills: A kraken has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Category: CR 15 Category: Outsider Category: Aquatic Category: Half-Fiend